Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to medical devices, and more particularly to apparatus and processes of delivering therapy using an ambulatory medical device.
Discussion
Some ambulatory medical devices deliver therapy to patients. For instance, an ambulatory medical device may monitor a patient's electrocardiogram (ECG) signal for indications of a cardiac abnormality. Where the ambulatory medical device identifies a cardiac abnormality that is treatable via the administration of a therapeutic shock, the ambulatory medical device may initiate a treatment protocol. When executing a treatment protocol, the ambulatory medical device must determine, with a high degree of accuracy, when it is appropriate to deliver therapy to the patient. The patient may, however, have the need to delay the administration of the therapy due to conditions that the ambulatory medical device is not configured to detect.